With continuous development of science and technology, some automakers also have added head up display (HUD) devices to cars to attract consumers.
When one driver turns during the driver's driving, the driver's position may be changed to cause changes in a viewing position of the driver, and there are different distortions in vehicle-mounted HUD images due to different positions of the driver, thereby adversely affecting the driver watching the HUD images.